The process of drilling a hole in the ground for the extraction of a natural resource requires a fluid for removing the cuttings from the wellbore, lubricating and cooling the drill bit, controlling formation pressures and maintaining hole stability.
Many earth formations contain coal seams through which a wellbore must be drilled to either access the coal itself or reservoirs of interest below the coal.
For coal bed methane (CBM) wells, minimization of formation damage is paramount given the lower permeability of coal seams than conventional reservoirs. A fluid that minimizes formation damage and reduces whole mud loss by limiting the invasion into the cleats and fractures and permits easy flow back has been developed, termed herein as mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids. Such drilling fluids include a mixed metal viscosifier, which is an inorganic particle based on magnesium/aluminum oxides and/or hydroxides. They are commonly known mixed metal hydroxides and sometimes referred to as mixed metal oxide (MMO), mixed metal hydroxide (MMH) and combinations of mixed metal oxide and hydroxide (MMOH). Mixed metal viscosifier is a mixed metal layered hydroxide compound of the following empirical formula:LimDdT(OH)(m+2d+3+na)Aan,Where                m represents the number of Li ions present (preferably 0);        D represents divalent metal ions such as Mg, Ca, Ba, Sr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, Zn, most preferably Mg, or mixtures thereof;        d is the number of ions of D in the formula, preferably from 0 to about 4, and most preferably about 1;        T represents trivalent metal ions and may be Al, Ga, Cr or Fe, preferably Al;        A represents monovalent or polyvalent anions other than OH ions and may be inorganic ions such as: halide, sulfate, nitrate, phosphate, carbonate, most preferably halide, sulfate, phosphate, or carbonate, or they may be hydrophilic organic ions such as glycolate, lignosulfate, polycarboxylate, or polyacrylates;        a is the number of ions of A in the formula;        n is the valence of A; and        (m+2d+3+na) is equal to or greater than 3.        
Particularly preferred is the mixed metal hydroxide of the formula Al/Mg(OH)4.7Cl0.3.
Mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids include an aqueous-based mixture of at least one of the mixed metal moieties and an amount of bentonite. The rheology of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids limits fluid invasion into the formation due to high viscosity but the main formation protection comes from the formation of an external filter cake that is easy to remove. Simple displacement to water or brine should be sufficient for the well to flow back and remove the filter cake.
Unfortunately, however, the rheology of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids has broken down when coming into contact with coal fines generated from drilling into coal seams, especially young coal. When the drilling fluid comes in contact with coal fines generated by drilling through the seams, the fluid thins, moving toward the rheology of water and therefore loses many of its beneficial properties. Since coal seams are, in fact, often considered loss zone formations, and are weak and friable, the unsuitability of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids for drilling in coal containing formations is particularly problematic.
In WO 2008/106786, published Sep. 12, 2008, the present applicant proposed the use of potassium salts including, for example, one or more of potassium sulfate, potassium chloride, potassium acetate and potassium formate to substantially maintain the rheology of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids when drilling with coal contaminants.